


Normal-Mike/Will

by william_is_smelly420



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Blood and Gore, Choking, Corpses, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, I have issues, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Incest, M/M, Michael is desensitized to everything, Murder, Necrophilia, Organ Fucking, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Strangulation, The only Aftons left is Mikey and William, Thought about making him eat Mikey but changed my mind, Torture, William fucks his own son's corpses kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/william_is_smelly420/pseuds/william_is_smelly420
Summary: "I'm going to kill you",William spoked in a monotone voice and it felt distanced from him.
Relationships: Michael Afton & William Afton | Dave Miller, Michael Afton/William Afton | Dave Miller
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54





	Normal-Mike/Will

William pushed Michael into the wall without a second thought,"Don't act like you love you",he growled as he wrapped his large hand around Michael's small thin neck. 

Michael blinked and tried to pull away from his father's grip knowing it was useless. William pushed down on his slender neck harder,making sure Michael couldn't get the smallest of breathes. Michael started to shake,tears spilling from his eyes as William just kept pressing down. 

He started to pant and tried to beg his father to stop but no words came out,only weak whines. His face started to turn red and his body warmed up as he tried to grasp for any kind of air. William chuckled and pushed harder,lifting Michael off the floor a bit. Michael's heart was racing and he could feel his body panic,he couldn't breathe,no matter how hard he tried no air to his lungs.

William then let him collapse to the floor,wheezing and gasping for air. He looked up at William,not saying anything,his face soaked in tears as he wiped his face,"s-sorry I-I do l-love you",Michael whimpered out barely able to speak. 

William sighed,he pulled Michael to his feet and kissed him on the lips.Michael squeezed his eyes shut and kiss back,he placed his hands onto William's hips and started to melt into the kiss,almost forgetting what happened a minute ago. 

He whined as William broke them apart,"fatha~",he whispered,leaning into him. William started to pet him softly on the head,"You're such a stupid little boy",William says kissing h ik m on the head,"such a dumb little slut~",he spat. 

Michael froze,"w-what do you mean?"he asked,his tounge went slack and his limbs numb. William pushed him away,"do you think I'm a damn fool?You think I wouldn't find out about your little boy toy,you cheating slut?"William snapped,shoving Michael down. 

Michael couldn't speak,he could already feel himself crying again. It didn't feel real and how would he even known? Jeremy wouldn't tell him surely? 

"ANSWER ME WHORE",William yelled,kicking Michael in the gut who gasped and clutched his stomach. His vision was filled with sparks and he was sure he puked a little as he felt another kick. 

William stopped and stood there,clearly waiting for an answer but Michael simply couldn't answer him. All that came out was pathetic little whines as he looked up at his father. He took a shaky breath,it burned to breathe.

"I-I s-sorry...I thought...someone...thought someone...besides...you..you could love me",he choked as he started to sob again. His breathing became uneven as he started hyperventilating,holding himself and refusing to look at his father. He was a fool and a whore,he let his own stupidity and selfish get ahead of him. How dare he thought he could love someone besides his father and how dare he thought someone could love him. 

"Arms",William commands,as he yanked Michael by his hair to his feet,watching as the teen reluctantly lifted up his arms. He had his wrists in view,he didn't bother to cover up his arms when he self harmed,after all William did encourage self punishments such as cutting and burning yourself. William observed his harms,the many burns and cuts on it,some from Michael and some from William. There were also bruises and just simple scratches that blended in with the cuts. 

William grabbed his one of wrists tightly,digging his nails into Michael's arms. That didn't cause any real reaction but a small whimper out of Michael,this was normal. Well it wasn't normal but it was what was right. At least that's what Michael was led to believe. 

He was completely aware this wasn't normal but he knew it was right,that this was how things should be. He knew this was love or at least the only love will he only know. Even with Jeremy it didn't feel real,Jeremy was soft and careful,he didn't speak his mind and wasn't willing to act out his violent or disgusting thoughts. Jeremy was the opposite of William,which made Michael detest him but also drew him in. 

He was caught up in his thoughts before William pulled him forward,"did you not hear me?"he asked,"strip and go sit on the couch",he let go of Michael's arms and left. Michael looked at his arms,they were bleeding. He wasn't bothered by the sight and poked at the wounds before listening to his father,stripping down to nothing and sitting on the couch. 

He was thin and pale,you could his veins easily and tell he never went outside. Michael kept himself clean,he took care of his body but he was still covered in scars and bruises. William returned to the room and looked Michael up and down, he had a better view on the boy and how sickly his body was.

The way his collar bones poked at his skin,his ribs fully exposed as he was vastly underweight. William made sure he stayed underweight,restricting his calories and making sure he kept himself in shape. His hair was long and shaggy,dark brown and brushed against his boney shoulders,his bands covered his bright green eyes. 

He was 16 year olds but seemed to have the body of a 10 year old due to how malnourished he was. He was the only one of the three kids to last this long,Michael saw that as something good. It was proof that William was meant to love him. 

Michael smiled at his father as the man sat down besides him,setting a box on the table as well. He kissed Michael softly on the lips,Michael kissed back. "I love you Mikey",William says,as he pulled out a small knife. 

He pushed Michael down and climbed on top of his chest,making sure he was crushing the kid. "Such a cute little slut~",he cooed as he ran a hand across Michael's cheek bones to his lips. He drew his thumb across Michael's chapped lips,feeling where he had bit them. Michael didn't say anything,William will probably not let him cheating go for a while. Michael wasn't even aloud to have friends for goodness sake. 

He slammed the knife into Michael's shoulder blade. Michael screeched but he didn't try to fight William,instead he closed his eyes and dugged his teeth into his lips as he started to cry. The pain was unbearable,he could feel William shifting the knife slightly as he slowly pulled it out. "You're such a bad child",he says as he poked at the deep cut on Michael's shoulder watching as the boy squirmed a little and bit hard enough for his lips to start bleeding. 

"Fatha,I'm sorry,I love you, please i-it hurts,stop",he pleaded,Michael never asked William to stopped,no matter how intense it was becoming. Expect when he was a small child but that didn't matter as he was being broken into at that point. But now he just had a three inch blade shoved into his skin and that was too much,sure he's been whipped and beaten and even almost drowned to death at a few parts but this was too far for Michael.

William looked at him,he scanned Michael's face before making a small "tsk" noise at the boy. He brought his hand to the wound and started to mess with it,sliding his finger into the cut and watching as Michael flinched,his eyes wide open and still crying. He no longer was trying to stop himself plus he was sure his father wanted him to be sobbing.

William pulled his now blooded finger out of the small cut and shoved it into Michael's mouth,making Michael suck in his finger. "Stop",he mocked in a high pitched voice as he pulled his finger out. Michael was sure William was done with him. William sat Michael up,and gripped Michael's face making him look William directly into his dark green eyes. 

He smiled and kissed Michael on the forehead as Michael sniffled. "Stop",William repeated in a softer tone,"dear you haven't said that word since you were 7",he was amused by Michael's plea to stop. It only made William want to harm him more. 

William moved Michael to the floor,it was easy to pick up and move the small boy. He made sure Michael was right in front of the table,Michael didn't question what he was doing,he knew not to. His shoulder still hurt and was still bleeding from the stab wound but Michael tried his best not to focus on it as William shifted through his little box. 

He moved behind Michael setting Michael onto his lap. He kissed the boy on the neck before wrapping a thin metal wire around it.

Michael hitched his breath and swallowed,feeling the wire digging in his neck. "I'm going to kill you",William spoked in a monotone voice and it felt distanced from him. It was like he was in a separate room to Michael. There was also a loud ringing in his ears as he sat there,not fighting back,not trying to get away. "Are you not going to try and save yourself baby boy?"William asked as he tighten the wires around Michael's throat,digging his neck and causing it to bleed. Michael wasn't even crying,"I-I'm not",he says,trying to convince himself that his father was only trying to scare him and nothing more. 

William pulled tighter,skin breaking and exposing the muscles underneath. Michael whined as he tried at his neck,blood flowing all over his hands and body. He let out a gagging sound before slumping onto his father,his hands falling to his side and his rolling into the back of his head. 

William lifted up his son's corpse and laid it onto the couch. He retrieved his knife,he glanced down at Michael. 

His eyes were half way into his head,his mouth slightly parted and he was soaked in his own blood. William smiled,the site was arousing to him. He sat on top of Michael's thighs,he leaned over and kissed Michael's lips,they were still warm and slightly partly. He slid his tongue into Michael's mouth feeling himself becoming half-hard as he started grinding on the body. 

He moaned as he pulled back,he sat back up and brought the knife to the top of Michael's neck. He stabbed it into Michael's as deep as possible as he dragged it down his stomach. William then reached at the skin he just parted and grabbed it. He pulled apart as much as possible,before taking the knife and using it to help him. 

He did this until Michael's insides were fully exposed to him. They were beautiful to him,he reached into his stomach pulling them out and feeling how squishy and wet they were while also getting blood all over him. "You really are beautiful inside and out",he mummers. 

William then undid his pants,he climbed over Micheal so he was over his stomach. He started rubbing his boner against Michael's organs,whining a little. It felt amazing to have his cock rubbing against his son's slimy insides. 

He pulled back and finally pulled down his boxers,exposing his hard on. He dipped his body back down and made sure Michael's organs were touching him. William grabbed part of what he was sure was Michael's large intestine,he ran his hand across it,feeling it. He could feel his cock twitch,he let go of it and wrapped his arms around Miley before he started moving his hips back and forth as fast as possible.

He moaned and whined as he continued moving his hips,kissing Michael on the neck from time to time. The feeling of his organs being moved and seeming to rub against his cock made him go insane. "Ah~Mikey~",he moaned to himself as he couldn't stop moving his hips,he glanced down at his own bodies,seeing that his lower half was covered in blood and other liquids. 

William kept a strong grip on Michael's lifeless body,he could feel a knot building up in his stomach as he started to get close. He's touched a dead body before but he's never cut one open and used it. He gave a few thrusts before he cummed on Michael's insides,he was panting heavily as he got off of Michael. 

He looked at the boy's body on the couch,the way he had pulled the skin apart and how the organs seemed to be messed up now and covered in cum. William loved the sight,he looked at his own lower half,all the blood over it. 

He sighed happily before going to his room and retrieving his camera. He took tons and tons of Michael's cute cut open body,he wanted to remember this day. William took as many pictures as possible,cursing when the picture roll ran out. 

****

He decided to stitch Michael up and give him some remnant. He didn't want Michael's body to decompose and he still wanted to use him as much as possible. William sat down on their bed with Michael next to him,He was still naked,stitches down his body. 

William sat and waited until Michael woke up rubbing his eyes,"mhm my body hurts",he whined as he tried to sit up,crying out in pain and laying back down. 

"Ah,you're awake now,my little boy",William crawled on top of him,"look at yourself",William suggested as he smiled down at him. He watched as Michael looked down,his eyes growing wide. "I cut you open,played inside of you~",William gleefully says,as he holds up some of the pictures he took.

Michael started to sob,he wasn't sure how he felt,"w-why am I alive?",he asked. 

William looked sad at the question,he petted Michael's face."Couldn't let your body decompose plus I still love you",William half-lied,he only cared about Michael's body decomposing. He wasn't sure if a decomposing body would be as fun,he does plan on taking a kid,killing them and letting their body rot. 

He got off of Michael,"are you mad at me?"he asked,trying to look as sad as possible. Michael shocked his head,smiling at him,"no not at all,I'm fine with this",he says,kissing William on the lips. "I love you daddy",Michael whispers,he meant every word he was saying,he didn't mind this,was scared but didn't mind it. And he loved and worshipped William,he would let William do anything to him. 

Michael pulled William close to him,wrapping his legs around him and kissing him on the neck,"do as you please,I belong to you daddy",he whispered. William growled a little as he pinned Michael to the bed. 

"So I can kill you again and cute you open,fuck your little lifeless body over and over?"William asked,as he started to grind against Michael. 

"Y-yes,daddy,you can do anything to me~",Michael answers,blushing as the words came out of his mouth. He loved William,he was sure of it but something felt odd,he wasn't ever going to put much thought into it though. He was William's and will always be.


End file.
